Mobile communication devices, in particular mobile telephones, are offered in a much sought after buyer's market, which is largely exhausted due to the intensive wooing of customers. Integrating new functions, such as, for example, for taking photos, in mobile communication devices, in order to increase the respective sales figures, is a generally well-known practice.